nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Usaha Majeraha
"Usaha Majeraha" 'is the eighth episode of ''Genesis, the tenth season, and the 172nd episode overall. It was narrated by Katarina, airing on October 23, 2015. In the episode, the Plague of Boils erupts in Africa and the world is powerless to stop it. The Episode AUSTRALIA November 27, 2016 Preston was dreaming. Lucidly. A young black boy was smiling, but tears were streaming down his face. He was speaking a Gospel. Behind him, a square building burnt. A familiar looking man was burning too. Preston couldn't put a face to the name, but knew he didn't personally know him. Someone famous? No...infamous. A world leader... Preston tried listening to the boy's Gospel. "Plague of boils." Preston opened his eyes. Light streamed into the hotel room. Chiara was showering. Alistaire was still making phone calls. Preston tried to remember what he saw, but it was all slipping away. "No," Alistaire said, "Thanks anyway." He sighed. "It's Plague Day," he said to Preston, "I have no idea where to look." "It's not over yet," Preston said, "We'll find the next Envoy. Fear not, Starry." "I'll call the WHO," Alistaire said, "Otherwise, I'll extend our hotel stay with the front desk." KINSHASA, DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC OF THE CONGO Jean-Pierre Lingala retrieved his water bottle from his backpack stashed in the shrubbery along City Centre. He drank only a swallow before capping it to preserve his resources. He began shouting in Swahili to the passerby, trying to sell the garbage in front of him. All he needed was a few francs for food. So far, no luck. Jean-Pierre's parents called him Jerre before they died two years ago when he was nine. Before their town was raided by the President's men. The corrupt government's men. President Joseph Kabila had sapped the DRC's resources. Everything. Jerre fumed inwardly at the parliament building across City Centre. The clocktower bonged three times. Some of the pedestrians gave Jerre dirty looks. Looks of disgust. Jerre turned around for more water, but stumbled backward. The bush in which he stashed his backpack was on fire. But not real fire. Jerre's father had taught him how to make fire. A tall orange cosmos. This was not real fire. It was purple. Jerre stuck his hand out. The fire was cold. "Jean-Pierre," the bush said. SAID. It spoke! Jerre responded in Swahili and listened to what the bush had to say. He felt an overwhelming sense of calm. He nodded. "I consent," he said. The world faded. THE SCOT, SCOTLAND Liam Porter, Ava Walker, and Kai Yulara walked in the gardens. Alistaire's castle was full of secret passages and dark tunnels the Envoys loved to explore. While stowed safely away in the Scot, the Envoys felt safe. Especially Liam. He felt normal. Ava had become his first ever girlfriend. And he was her first ever boyfriend. And now they had another friend, Kai. Their parents were being incredibly nice and protective. They had only one rule: don't discuss the plagues. Which was fine with Liam. He didn't really want to talk about them anyway. Liam turned and waved at his parents, Mrs. Walker, and Dr. Cartier Fleuve from Paris. They waved from the balcony above the gardens, keeping a watchful eye. Cartier had flown in earlier that week. He was also nice, but he hardly ever spoke to the Envoys. "They can't hear us," Kai said, "It's Plague Day, you know." "I do," Ava said. "Shhh," Liam said, "The plagues are depressing. Let's do something else." "But I don't want to do something else," Kai whined, "I want to talk about the plagues with you. After all, we're Envoys." "I am the Envoy of Blood," Liam said. He frowned. "Why am I the only one with an official title?" "You see?" Kai said, "We should talk about them to get answers." A bell rung in the distance three times. Probably a clock. The Envoys stopped walking. All three convulsed at once and collapsed. Debra Walker screamed and raced down the steps. Adèle Porter was at her heels. Troy Porter jumped down the steps five at a time. He rolled his ankle at the bottom. All three parents reached the children at the same time. They were shaking. Cartier squatted over Ava. "Epileptic fits," he muttered, "But..." "AVA DOESN'T HAVE EPILEPSY!" Debra cried. "Liam does...did..." Adèle said, "He hasn't had one since being Consumed!" Cartier propped all three against a stone wall. "Turmoil..." Liam muttered. "Toil," Ava said. "Boils," Kai said. "Call Preston," Cartier said. Debra ran for a phone. KINSHASA, DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC OF THE CONGO By the time it was 5:00, Jerre had unleashed the plague of boils onto the Democratic Republic of the Congo and surrounding countries. Thousands became infected with the debilitating afflictions. Thousands died. The Sixth Plague became the deadliest plague yet. The governments of Equatorial Guinea, Angola, Sudan, and Zimbabwe lost their leaders, all dictators. Even the DRC's own President burned in the square Parliament building in City Centre. Preston had seen that in his dreams. The UN was helpless in stopping the boils. Amidst the fire, Jerre smiled, though he was crying. He spoke in English. '''"Those that sloth. Those that toil. Will shriek and scream, Cringe and recoil. At the oozing skin. The Sixth Turmoil. A pestilence. A plague of boils." AUSTRALIA Preston put his phone on speaker as Debra Walker wailed on the other line. "Just keep the children safe," Chiara said, "Cartier will tend to them. Just..." "You have to help us!" Adèle Porter cried. "There's nothing we can do to stop this secondary Consumption," Alistaire said, "We don't understand why..." "Jerre," three voices said in unison. Chiara recoiled. "What was that?" she said. "Jerre," the three Envoys said again. "They're saying Jerre," Troy Porter said, "What does it mean?" "Jerre," Ava Walker said alone. "Darcy," Chiara made out Liam saying. "Jerre," Kai said. Preston shook his head, bewildered. "DRC," Liam said more clearly. Alistaire stood, clamoring for his phone. "Democratic Republic of the Congo," Alistaire said, "That's where the plague is originating. They're telling us the name of the Envoy!" "Why?" Preston said, "Why would they be Consumed again?" "Because," Chiara said, "Remember how Yunqi and Kai were safe from the plagues? Yunqi's defense mechanism? The Envoys want to be found. Maybe even by us." Preston grimaced. "So now we're connected? To the plagues? Oh, I don't like it." "There's something else!" Debra Walker said on the phone, "The children...they're capable of more than just..." "Debra," Preston interrupted, "We have to go find the Sixth Envoy. Keep the kids safe!" "Okay," Debra said nervously, "Goodbye." DAY THREE Alistaire was unable to get them to the DRC. The borders around most of Africa had been sealed shut. Not even his high-level contacts could get them in. Probably because they were dead. Estimates reported that 60,000 people were dead from the boils. In just three days. Scientists across the world, including Preston, were working on a cure. Alistaire, however, thought the efforts to be fruitless. The plague would be over in three days time. Preston and Chiara stood over test tubes in the hotel, carefully measuring chemicals. "We need samples," Chiara said, "This is like angling a telescope without a protractor." "Whatever," Alistaire said, "I don't even know why you're trying." Chiara slammed her hand on the table. "Because, Starry," she spat, "People are DYING!" She moved around the table to scream into Alistaire's face. Her breath stunk. "Over the past five weeks, death toll is 7, maybe, tops. But then, last week, we get deaths. And now, over 70,000 are dead. People are dying in Africa and we can't stop it. The boils are...are..." "They're the plague," Preston said. He corked a test tube. "Anyway," Alistaire said, pushing Chiara back, "My contact in the UN said they found Jerre and flew him out to Scotland. The Porters and Walkers are keeping him quarantined until the plague ends. Also Yunqi's parents brought Yunqi there. I think they're finally scared of the plagues." "Make sure one of them films the end of Jerre's Consumption," Chiara said, "His Gospel's close. It might not be in English." Alistaire smiled. "Funny thing. My contact in the UN said Jerre was speaking English, a language not commonly found in the DRC. The boy only knows Swahili and a little French." "He doesn't know English...?" Chiara said. "There goes the Every Envoy Speaks English Fluently Theory," Preston sighed. Alistaire's phone rang. He glanced down at the screen. "I have to take this," he said. Preston and Chiara were left alone in the hotel room. They sat on the bed. Wordlessly, Chiara took Preston's hand. "My parents called," she said, "They found out what I've been doing. My mother is furious." "But she's the witchy one," Preston said, "Right?" Chiara laughed. "Yes, Prescott, that's the one." Preston didn't talk about his parents. They died when he was in college. "My pere said on the phone that this is the end of the world," Chiara said, "My father is usually so optimistic. These plagues have broken him." "This is not the end," Preston said, "It can't be." "Why not?" Chiara said, tugging her finger, "What do you think awaits us on Christmas Day? It'll be the la fin du monde. End of the world. Maybe a meteor strike or sudden implosion would be too fast. So the earth sends 10 plagues to ease the transition to death." "Ew," Preston said, "Sorry, Chiara, I can't believe that." Chiara sighed. "Of all the theories, you seem to hate this one most. If you don't think the apocalypse is coming, then what?" Preston paused. "A new beginning. That's what apocalypse really means. To begin anew. If the world was going to end, it wouldn't need the Envoys. They're the extra piece we can't fit into the puzzle. But yet, now we have six of them. And I think they're going to lead us to a new beginning. Just like the Israelites had in the Book of Exodus." Chiara squeezed Preston's hand. "The plagues are getting worse. The first plague took only a river. Then the second took a watershed. Then a city. Then a region. Then a country. Now almost an entire continent." She looked into Preston's eyes. The usual composure had melted to make room for fear. "What's next?" she gasped. THE SCOT, SCOTLAND DAY SIX Liam, Ava, Yunqi, and Kai gathered around Jerre. The end of his Consumption was near. They could all feel it. It was a kind of tingly sense of inevitability. It made Ava feel creepy. Ava heard her mom talking to Mrs. Porter the night before. Apparently the diseases Jerre was causing were getting worse. The 'boils' or whatever. Jerre was in a plexiglass room in the basement of the castle. Mr. MacGuaire apparently intended to convert the room into a basketball court, but never got around to it. Jerre sat in the middle, legs spread in front of him. He continued to mutter his Gospel. Days ago, when the Envoys were re-Consumed, they had felt connected to Jerre, more than they had ever felt connected to each other. But when they awoke, it was almost as if the bonds were tangible. As if they were yarn sewn to their clothes, keeping them together. "Here it comes," Liam said. "Liam," Kai said, "Your hands." Liam looked down sheepishly at his reddening hands and balled his fists, turning them back to their original color. Jerre stopped talking. "Start recording," Mom said. Mrs. Porter lifted her phone. "Plague Six is birthed," Jerre said, "The Gospel of Earth." He got on his hands and knees and vomited. "Ew!" Kai shrieked. "What is that?" Mr. Porter said, gazing through the glass. Dr. Fleuve went inside and leaned down. "Pus," he called back, "It's gone now. It's alright." Jerre, however, was far from alright. When he was Consumed, he knew only Swahili fluently. Now, he knew French and English. And none of the Envoys could provide an answer for him. And no one probably ever would. AUSTRALIA ONE DAY LATER "Time to go," Alistaire said, closing the hotel door, "Jet's leaving in an hour." "And you're sure about this girl?" Chiara asked. "Oh yes," Alistaire said, "I found the Seventh Envoy." "But will she be an Envoy of air, earth, or water?" Preston said, swinging his bag over his shoulder. They got into their car and drove to the airfield. They didn't know it at the time--after all, how could you?--but this was the last time the three of them would find themselves together at the end of the week. Not necessarily in physical terms. Sure, they would stand together on Day Six and talk about the plague, but their thoughts and beliefs were about to be radically altered. The Seventh Week changed all. It is begun. Production Continuity and Story Arcs For the first time, Preston, Chiara, and Alistaire were unable to locate the Envoy personally. They had to have Jerre extracted and transported to the Scot. Yunqi also joined the Envoys there. Chiara and Preston deduced that the Envoys probably want to be found, as evidenced by the three Envoys at the Scot being re-Consumed and gave clues to Jerre's location. The Plague of Boils was the worst plague yet, killing over 70,000 people and spread across the middle of Africa, deposing many tyrannical leaders. Jerre became the second Envoy to deliver the Gospel of Earth, following Kai. Trivia *"Usaha Majeraha" is Swahili for "Festering Wounds." *Jerre defeated Chiara and Preston's theory that every Envoy fluently spoke English. Jerre only spoke Swahili and some French. *The original title for this episode was "Festering." *Jerre is the only Envoy to not have his last name in the opening credits. Category:Episodes Category:Genesis Episodes